Beau Gray
'Beaumont "Beau" Gray '''is an original character made and written by Descensum for the Greek Mytho community. ❦ History ''Origins Born to the Greek God, Zeus, and a mortal mother, Donna, Beau always knew of the special power that resided within him. Ever since he was young, he was told stories of the Greek Mythologies which sparked a yearning within him that would later aid his evolution as a young man. However, the idea that he never got to meet his real father because of his departure before birth, an insecurity was also embedded inside of him, prompting him to believe that there was something wrong with him. With a desire to be adored, Beau grew up allowing the idea that was someone more special then most people his age get to his head. When he was in high school, he created a reputation of being one of the most popular-but-decisive kids that ever walked the earth, and when he graduated and moved to college, that same repute dared not change. ❦ Personality Beau has been described as a quiet and reserved person upon initial impressions, but the person behind the closed curtain has a reputation for being your typical jock: A sex-fuelled party goer who likes to snort coke off the asses of girls. Whether that may or may not be true is something to be determined by everyone who meets him. Deep down, however, Beau knows that a kinder, more misunderstood character is buried. With enough secrets to fill two closets, he's careful about who he lets see his true side. His vulnerability. But when he does let someone in, he makes sure to treat them the way ''he'd ''want to be treated. However, despite how loyal and indulgent he may be, Beau can be sidetracked by mentions of his sexuality. Having witnessed a hate crime his mother was victimised by due to her relationship with a woman, a part of him is afraid of what would happen if he were to be honest with his sexuality. Beau is also a "family man," often saying that he would go out of the way for his mothers and little sister . . . even mentioning that one day he'd like to start a family of his own. ❦ Appearance Beau is fit with a fair complexion. He has kept, dark hair and almond-shaped, brown eyes. He is said to have adopted the same beauty of his father while taking on his mother's more physical attributes. Often times, he can be seen wearing his college attire if not plain dark clothes. He has a preference for dark clothes, saying that gloomy attire compliments the mysteriousness of a person and their character. When formal functions tend to arise, he then opts out for suits, alluding to his rich boy status — a status that's garnered from his step mother's senatorial occupation. ❦ Powers and Abilities * Atmokinesis — The power to manipulate weather or various aspects and types of the weather itself. * Electrokinesis — The power to mentally and physically control electrical currents. * Superhuman speed and agility — The power to be faster and more agile than the average human.